The Eleventh Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Its Christmas and Bill has upset Eric. What could his punishment be? Will Bill accept his gift? Eric/Bill. Rated M for sMut and leMons.


**The Eleventh Day of Christmas**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas I had a lesson taught to me…**

**This is the eleventh in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

"Do you think she knows?"

A quiet voice filling the darkness. Sheets rustled. Bed springs shifted.

"Knows what?"

More shuffling. The sound of two bodies sliding together, flesh on hard flesh. A soft groan, a sigh, a gasp.

"That I'm fucking you like a bitch?"

A moan then, long and drawn out. Deep and guttural. Primal. A soft laugh then, and hands grasping skin.

"I do not know."

Bill's voice cracked, his restraint failing him then. He pushed his hips back against Eric's in a desperate action, forcing the Viking's cock deep inside himself. A cry of pleasure tore past his lips as he was filled. The pain of the intrusion causing his fangs to drop and he pierced his lip in his frenzy.

Eric, on his knees behind Bill, used his hands to guide the dark vampire's movements. He allowed him some relief, pushing deeply inside and pulling out in a strong rhythm. Bill's groans and moans were spurring him on, making him want to take Compton viciously and fast. But he was going to take his time, make the vampire plead.

"I'm not so sure. Do you think that she is just sitting down there with Pam and Jessica and that moron brother of hers thinking we are up here discussing the _weather?_" The smirk in Eric's voice was evident. He knew that Bill could feel his cock twitch at the mention of Sookie. He found the thought of her finding him fucking her lover exciting. He wondered what she would do if she _did _find them together, his cock buried in Bill's arse. Would she be mad? Or would she join them?

The Christmas party downstairs had been too much for him. Sookie had organised for a get together and somehow Eric and Pam had been invited along. It had been intriguing, watching Sookie deal with her emotions towards him in front of Bill. It had been fun to tease her, to taunt her, to make Bill aware that his woman was straying. And it had all been fine. Until Bill had mouthed of and disrespected Eric's authority. So naturally he'd had to teach him a lesson.

Getting Bill into the bedroom had been easy. He'd grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him. No one said a word. He'd stripped him, thrown him on the bed and taken him dry. So why was it now that he was starting to enjoy Bill's pleasure?

Eric's eyes, not in the least bit bothered by the darkness of Sookie's room, took in Bill's muscular back beneath him. They were thick and tight, twitching each time Eric withdrew from Bill. With each withdrawal Bill shuddered around Eric's cock, his muscles clenching, fighting to keep the connection. Despite that he was being punished for insubordination, he would not deny that he was enjoying this. It was true that Eric was a skilled lover. And even in his anger, he was giving of pleasure.

Bill could feel his release fast approaching. He pushed his hips back insistently, wanting Eric to take him hard.

The Viking, seemingly magnanimous because of the season, granted Bill this and pushed deeply inside. He reached around and took Bill's straining cock in hand, pulling him roughly. Bill bucked against him, his cock jumping in Eric's hand. He groaned his approval.

Eric worked Bill insistently, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time before someone got curious and came up to see what was going on.

"You are supposed to be learning a lesson." He growled. He didn't want Bill to completely forget why he was here.

"I am always supposed to be learning a lesson from you, Eric." Came Bill's sardonic reply. Eric growled again and pushed inside him roughly. He clamped his hand around Bill's balls tightly, twisting and biting into Bill's neck simultaneously. Bill bucked and groaned deeply, his orgasm sitting in his balls but unable to find release because of Eric's tight grasp.

"Please." He begged, urging Eric's hand with his own. The Viking did not relent.

"Will you respect me?"

"If you respect me and my relationship with Sookie." Bill's voice was struggling. He was desperate for his release.

"Tell me what I want to hear, or I wont give you this." Eric's voice was light, teasing, and he jostled Bill's cock to prove a point.

There was a long silence.

"Alright."

Eric grinned and released his grasp on Bill's cock. He soothed the aching head and gave several thrusts that sent Bill spiralling. The dark vampire's release shuddered through him and as he clamped down around Eric, the Viking felt himself being pulled over. He licked and the blood oozing from Bill's neck and allowed himself to come inside Bill.

They were still like that, Eric draped over Bill, his cock in his arse, when there was a knock at the door and Sookie's voice calling out.

"Bill? What's going on in there?"

Eric grinned down at Bill. He loved Christmas.

**One more to go…Who could it be? Dah dah dahn! Please review! So close to Christmas! And almost finished!**


End file.
